Ruby's Five
"Good evening, Sirs and Madams! My, what wonderful..uh..claws you have sir! Yes, wonderful indeed! Have a look around, my esteemed guests! Jewelry and gemstones to raise the dead and many more!" "I do believe that a customer as talented and beautiful as yourself can offer me much, much more than just offering to kill off my competitors.." The Shop Welcome! I am a merchant, down to the very blood in my veins! I deal in the magics - gemstones, jewelry and the like to amplify or deflect magic. Although I do suppose many of them can do much more. Jewelry Elemental Magic Amplification/Deflection * Brisingamen (necklace) - Once worn by a goddess centuries ago, madam. Ah! It matches the shine in your eyes! Purchased by Lindeira, the sorceress, for 50 gold pieces. A weird one, I'm sure. * Magatama (necklace) - Brought over from the Eastern lands, that one. Hmmm...The last user gave it back to me. Rather shaken, that fellow. * Shaman's Mark (Bracer) - It's an odd-looking one, but I've heard stories of past witches using it to bring down an entire country. Powerful, yes? * Solomon's Seal (Ring) - My, my! That's a beauty you have there, sir! I highly recommend it! See the twinkle? The twinkle! Looks Better than it Works * Ring of Gyges (Ring) - Honestly I don't know what it does. Here, take it, I'll even throw in a blade I found this morning to go with it. * Eidolons' Touch (Brooch) '''- When I got it from the Sands, the bastards told me it would give me great power. I only ever got strange stares. Pity. But pretty no? * '''Salamandrine Charm (Hairpin) - It's like a burning red colour, isn't it? I don't suppose it has much use for magics but ho! It can blind your opponents when under bright light! * Zealot's Amulet (Necklace) - It changes colour when in water! Interesting one, I would keep it if I knew it didn't kil- Ah I mean, buy it! Common Magic * Amulets - These are blank slates, if I must say. You need to mold them with gemstones to produce something remotely useful. Well! Have fun experimenting! * Glass Orb - One of the popular buys! Cheap AND useful! Use them for resisting white spells and peeking on your enemies panties! * Oak Staff - If you don't have perfect control of your magic and tend to blow things up, this can help! Calms that inner demon! Though I suppose you are demon outside too. Gemstones Molding * Red Materia - This turns blank slates like amulets into that of the fire element! Scorch your enemies! * Blue Materia - Ice, this one. I keep some in a satchel on warms days. Instant cooler! * Green Materia - I don't think you want to drop that on purpose, sir, it would, most honestly, bring a tornado in this tiny bazaar. * Yellow Materia - For zapping purposes. In the Sands there was no electricity, I used this to light my rooms! Actual Purpose Unknown, But Probably Very Powerful * Baetylus - Story behind this one is actually very funny! The last user who gave it to me turned into dust right after letting go! What a mess I had to clean. * Sessho-Seki - Don't remove the cloth on that one until you've decided who you want to kill, then throw it at them! Poof! Instant death! Or so the old man from the Eastern lands told me. Have a go! * Toadstone - I'd rather not know what this one does. I appreciate the beauty I've been bestowed with. * Cintamani '''- The bastards in the Sands told me it rivals the Philosopher's Stone, the one that the Giraffe fellow was trying to forge. I haven't seen it do anything. * '''Adder Stone - Ah! This gives me such good memories. The charming man who gave it to me had such wonderful eyes and skin! Too bad he tried to grope my tits. Hmm? What happened to him? That's not important darling! Bazaar Here is the section of my shop that warrants much more than the rest! But it is not open to public, I regret to say. Why you ask? Why! I have competitors! Oswald? I have heard that name only when I am being held by Valerian basta- I mean knights, but if he tries, I will burn him! Should you require my assistance with anything, anything at all, simply either comment below, or contact the user '''Pewpewpowah '''of this Wiki site! Until then, my esteemed guests, I bid you Adieu!